PROMISES KEPT
by sakura2649
Summary: AU.Sakura and Syaoran were childhood friends but Syao needed to go to Hongkong. They promised each other to see again. And when they did, they forgotten each other and reminded only by dreams.Will they be together again?Will fate let them be together fore


Konnichiwa!!!This is my first one shot ever!!! Please review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters are not.  
  
PROMISES KEPT.  
  
BY: Sakura2649  
  
---Person's point of view---  
  
'Yakusoku*?'  
  
'I promise at the bottom of my heart.'  
  
My eyes opened as the clock rang on my head. I blinked few times before I caught over and realized that it was a dream. I stared blankly at the unnerving ceiling as I think about the dream that just played on his mind.  
  
"What does it mean anyway?" I wondered frustrately.  
  
"Eversince I came back to this place, there's no single night did I hear that dream in my head." I wandered my amber eyes in my room but when I saw the clock, I literally jumped off of my bed and stumbled as I ran.  
  
"Oh shit! It's already seven thirty! I'm going to be late!" I quickly put on my uniform and put necessary things inside my bag. I didn't even bother to comb my forever unruly hair or even try to fix my unbuttoned uniform.  
  
I'm already 18 years old and it's the first day for college. I came from Hongkong but I've already lived here twelve years ago. I knew I didn't have an exact reason to explain why I suddenly like to come to Japan. But since I'm the youngest and the only son in the family, they give what I wanted. I'm not spoiled if you want to know and when I've told them I wanted to go to Japan and live there, they first told me not to go. I did what they said but I'm always sulky so in the end, I got what I wanted but it was disapproved by father(talk about not being spoiled..().  
  
I decided to take my mind off the past and started looking at the street. They are filled with busy people whose starting their work done.  
  
"Somethings never change." I sighed as I continued running.  
  
I went to fast pace when I saw the district with a smirk playing on my lips. I just entered the district which at the end of the road, lead to the Seijou High. I quicken more and soon, I stood infront of the tall building. I entered it and started looking for my classroom.  
  
"Class, Keep quiet!"  
  
I heard the professor yelling over the students and I trembled a bit but it was not noticable. I really doesn't like the idea of being yelled at first thing in the morning but I thought it will be more fruitful than to just stand there like an idiot. I knocked at the door and stared at the floor as the door slided open with a screech. He stares at me and I didn't bother to even look at the teacher. I haven't seen it but I swear that he had sighed and shook his head in disbelief. I also heard him mutter something like, "Youngsters this days." or something.  
  
"I'll allow you to enter this class this time when you're late, do you understand?" I smiled brightly at him with renewed energy rushing to him .  
  
"Anyway, come in so we can continue our class." He says and we went inside.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"This is so boring." A girl murmured under her breath tapping her pencil on her table  
  
"Tell me a---" said a girl beside her but she was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. All eyes turned towards it as Terada-sensei slid the door open. He seemed like talking to someone as he shook his head and smiled. Terada, the professor, was startled at first when he saw his class quiet and watching them curiously. He just smiled and the young man entered. An amber eyed, dark brown haired at their age came in after the teacher. His brows are knitted but it only made him look more handsome as the female population in the class went to 'Hanyaan,' dreamingly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, do you know him?" the violet eyed girl enthusiastically ask her emerald eyed friend that she called 'Sakura'. Sakura sighed. Being the most popular college student in Seijou High, they thought she'll know everybody. But they're quite wrong. She never enjoyed it and she doesn't want it. She stared intently at the guy.  
  
'Something's familiar about him.' She snapped back from her thoughts when the girl beside her shook her. It reminded her that she hasn't answered her.  
  
"No, I don't know him, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"It looks like he's looking for something." Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled. Her friend is so good natured.  
  
"Maybe he's looking for a chair to sit on." The emerald eyed girl said. She scanned around the room and found an empty seeat at her back.  
  
"There!" She exclaimed slightly and she raised her arm to be seen by the boy. As expected, she made eye contact with the amber eyes.  
  
----A person's point of view----  
  
I noticed a girl with eyes of green and hair of great auburnness. She is raising her arm for me to see the chair behind her. I started walking towards her when I remembered a certain phrase from my dream.  
  
"Yakusoku*?" Before I realize what I'm doing, I stopped in front of her and stared at her intently.  
  
"Ano*, there's a seat left on my back, I think you prefer seating than stranding, don't you?" She told me shyly. I was to say thank you but instead I just shrugged and slumped on the chair. She turned her head to me.  
  
"You're new here, aren't you?" She tilted her head cutely to her side as she asked curiously. I nodded, looking away.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura by the way." She offered me a hand as she smiled sweetly. I looked at her delicate hand before looking away.  
  
"I'm Li."  
  
"Li? Any first name?"  
  
"Li Syaoran, but I would like you to just call me Li." Sakura nodded her head but in her eyes, you could see the confusion in her head.. "Li Syaoran? I wonder where I heard that name. Have we met before, Li-kun?" She asked curiously as I was stunned by her. Not only did I remember the dream by just looking at her but she's also getting odd with my name. Meaning, she remembers something about the past with me. The thought quickly disappears as it came. It's possible that she just heard me from someone we knew in my district. After all, I also live here twelve years ago.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
'Yakusoku*?'  
  
'I promise from the bottom of my heart.'  
  
'You better fulfill it, Li Syaoran.' Sakura and Syaoran was so engrossed on their memories that they forgot their still in class.  
  
"Kinomoto and Li, are you still in my class?" All heads turned to them as they were pulled back to reality. They put on embarrass masks to hide their faces and everyone went giggly. And that day, they started their unweilding friendship.  
  
===========  
  
Weeks passed and their frienship became stronger. They knew a lot about each other in a short period of time.  
  
"You know, Li-kun." She said  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You looked like a nerd if you'll continue to be so engrossed with this book!" As if a cue, she slipped her delicate hands and grabbed the book he was reading and ran.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, give me that back!"  
  
He ran after the giggling girl as they raced through out the campus. They were led by their feet to the garden at the back of their school. Sakura stopped panting and laughing for a second to look aroung her. The garden is beautiful and is well protected. Syaoran caught up with her and grabbed the book from her. She snapped back to reality and went back to giggling.  
  
"How could you?" he hissed, frowning. Sakura's chuckling died down.  
  
"You know, it's better if you smile."She smiled at him and Syaoran looked away to hide his blushing face. He can't deny Sakura's attractiveness.  
  
"Sakura." She looked stunned at first but she turned to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You could call me Syaoran from now on." He said quietly and Sakura squealed in delight.  
  
"Sure, Syaoran. Now, I can say that we're close." The girl smiled brightly at him making him weakened to his knees but he has no intention of showing it. He just shrugged.  
  
"Come on, I can't afford to be late for exams." Syaoran said shortly and began to walked off and the emerald eyed girl foolowed soon.  
  
============ Their dreams are becoming frequent and it progress bit by bit. One day, it revealed almost the whole past.  
  
'I'm going.' A familiar voice of a six year old boy stated  
  
'To where?' a six year old girl asked  
  
'To hongkong, with my family.'  
  
'When are you coming back?' the sobs of the girl went louder.  
  
'I don't know, but I'll come back.'  
  
'Don't forget me, okay? Even if it's just like 'Oh, you looked familiar.I think I saw you before', okay?' he can't help but chuckle.  
  
'Sure. I will never forget you.'  
  
'Yakusoku*?'  
  
'I promise from the bottom of my heart.'  
  
'You better fulfill your promise, Li Syaoran' Syaoran chuckled.  
  
'Of course, when did I ever lied to you?'  
  
'Never.'  
  
'Then trust me, Ki---"  
  
"Huh?" The dream registered to his mind and he sighed. At the moment the girl was about to be reveal its name, the stupid clock rang. His only clue about his promised girl is that it's name stars with Ki. All of a sudden, a thought struck him.  
  
'Ki.Kinomoto? What if Sakura is my promised girl? Is that why she remember or gets familiar with my name?' Hope fills him. He never breaks promises. Not now. Not ever. He felt relieved that he had met Sakura twelve years ago and he was about to fulfill his promise to her. The fact that he is falling in love with the girl is almost coincidence that they knew each other a long time ago.  
  
============  
  
Two days passed.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran looked over to his back and found Sakura running to his way. He casually walked slower as the girl catch up with him.  
  
"It looks like your not late today." He playfully asked her and she pouts slightly.  
  
"I'm not always late, am I?" she retorted. Syaoran tapped her nose.  
  
"You're wrong. For your information, you're always late from 30 minutes to 2 minutes before the class."  
  
"Really now, Syaoran-kun. In my opinion, you also became tardy 3 times already for waking up late. Is that what they taught you in Hongkong?" the amber eyed boy bowed his head and stopped on his tracks. Sakura followed his example soon.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Sakura, do you remember someone from the past that promised you something? Did he promise you to come back and to remember you?" He gaped at her as she flinched. How did he know? The thought strucked her like thunder. She was about to say 'yes' when Syaoran heard his name being called.  
  
"Syaoran!" Both of them turned back and saw a girl, with black hair tied in buns, waving at them furiously as she ran towards them. When she was near enough, she lunged a hug to Syaoran and they both fell down.  
  
"You came back, Syaoran!" She exclaimed as she broked their tight hug, to Syaoran relief.  
  
"Who is she, Sakura?" he whispered. The girl looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Oh yeah, Syaoran, this is Kirisawa Meiling, my friend and Meiling, this is Li Sya---" She was cut short by Meiling shoving her off.  
  
"I know him, Sakura. Right, Li Syaoran?"  
  
"How did you knew me?" Curiousity aroused to him. Meiling smirked and pointed her thumb to herself.  
  
"Because I'm your promised girl." She proudly said casting Sakura triumph looked. Sakura just gaped at them, shocked.  
  
============  
  
Days passed and Sakura is always out of place between Syaoran and Meiling. When she had a chance to be with Syaoran, Meiling will quickly appear and drag Syaoran to somewhere God knows. That's why, she just stayed with Tomoyo these past weeks. She can't believe she haven't been with her after Syaoran came.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Sakura-chan? You're always depressed." Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not depressed. I'm just ashamed that I left you the moment Syaoran came."  
  
"Daijoubu*. I know you like him. I can't blame you for that." Her words stabbed me for many times. I like him? She thought. But that's an understatement, I loved him. She continued.  
  
After dismissal, Tomoyo and Sakura part and she walked alone at the disheartening street. The skies covered with dark cloud, matched with Sakura's clouding sight because of the tears threathening to fall down. She had been certain for a moment that she was his promised girl but since she found out Meiling boldly said she was the promised girl, all hopes fall down.  
  
"You better fulfill you promise, Li Syaoran." She chant from her dream.  
  
'Of course, when did I ever lie to you?' His voice answered at her mind.  
  
"Today." She retorted loudly.  
  
'Then trust me.'  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." The clouds gave in and poured out the rained.as Sakura gave out and shed out her tears.  
  
===============  
  
It's been four days since Sakura's absence in school. Syaoran's growing worry is giving him a heart attack. He looked at the window at his side and saw the rain is not subduing for four days. That gave him an idea.  
  
'Probably, Sakura's sick.' He thought.  
  
'Maybe I'll come visit her today.' He said to himself and listened to the rest of the lessons.  
  
After dismissal, he asked Tomoyo where Sakura's apartment is and she gave him directions. She also confirmed his prediction that she has a fever from the rain. He started walking out of the classroom when the door slid open, revealing Meiling.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, care to take me home today?" She asked merrily.  
  
"I can't, Meiling. Sakura has a fever and I'll go to her apartment to give her my notes." He walked pass her as she came to his side.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Sorry, but I would like to talk to her privately." He waved good bye as he left Meiling standing in the rain. She bowed her head, eyes closed.  
  
"I did everything for you. I waited all this time to be with you only to give you up to Sakura again."  
  
============  
  
"Sakura?" He knocked on her door but no one answer. He was about to knock again but when he turned the knob, the door opened. He looked around the well furnished dormitory room as he found Sakura's room near the kitchen. He knocked again.  
  
"Dare ga*?" a weak small muffled voice asked.  
  
"It's Syaoran. Will you let me in?"It's long before sakura permitted him to come in. He pushed open the door and he stepped in her room. He quietly went to her desk and gently put down his notebooks. She looked at him inquiringly.  
  
"I copied notes for you. You've been absent for four days, you know? You have to cope up once you come back. He walked and sit to the side of the bed.  
  
"How are you?" He brushed the locks of her rich auburn hair from her face.  
  
"Daijoubu*." She said quietly, looking away.  
  
"What's your problem?" the amber eyed boy asked impatiently as Sakura gazed at him confusely. . "What do you mean?" He looked at her and sighed. He played a smile on his lips.  
  
"Depression." He said shortly and tapped her nose gently. "You're not smiling today which is very suspicious. It's like your smile is forever pasted on your face." He paused for a moment. ".and did you know that you're the worst liar I've ever faced on Earth." He said exasperately and sighed. "You've been like this ever since Meiling came. Do you dislike her?" She looked away.  
  
"It's not that I'm angry with her." 'I just don't like you to be away from me.' she continued it on her thought.  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you."She heard the seriousness in his voice and something entered her mind quickly. Is he going to say that he and Meiling are already in a relationship I'm dreading about? She closed her eyes tightly as she felt her heart twisted painfully.  
  
"Uhh, my head is aching right now. I think I need to sleep, Syaoran." She shifted to her other side facing the wall as she heard Syaoran reluctantly stood up from her bed and stepped out of her room. She let out a loud cry and buried her face on the soaking pillow. Her cries went muffled.  
  
'Why do I have to meet you? Why do I have to suffer greatly about this? Why do I have to hoped you're my only one.' She let out a sob as she continued. 'Why do I have to love you so much that it pains my heart when it breaks!" She freely weeped in her room.  
  
But what she didn't know was that Syaoran haven't leave her dorm. He have heard all those painful sobs. He kicked himself at how he let Sakura be like that. He can't understand how she was driven into like this. He drifted to a troublesome sleep, thinking of Sakura's weeping.  
  
He opened his eyes. He looked around his surrounding and slowly, the happenings last night registered his blurry mind. He looked upon the clock and realized that it was only six in the morning. The dorm was quiet. It means Sakura's sobs died down while he sleeps. He gaped at himself. He was still wearing his uniform.  
  
Syaoran stands up and decided that he has to go home to change his clothes. He quickly and silently exited her dorm and quickly ran to his house. When he came back to her dorm, he was still wet from the rain. He noticed that it was still quiet and it means she was still sleeping. He decided to cook for her because she's sick and for some special reason. He stepped towards the kitchen and rambled over her cabinets to find his ingredients.  
  
============  
  
She opened up her soring eyes due to crying. She let her emerald eyes wander at her room but all of a sudden, she smelled an odor of tasty food.  
  
"How can it---" She asked to no particular person as she peeked at her door. She heard sizzling and her senses were flooded by the smell. The first thing that came in to her bleary head is a burglars. But on second thought, why would burgalrs choose her apartment to just cook? It's a little funny though if she weren't scared.  
  
Soon enough, the sizzling stopped and a gentle thumping of feet is heard. She started to back out but suddenly that someone stopped walking. She peeked again and her nose touched to someone's t-shirt! Burglars or not, she instantly flinched and started running to her bed for cover. Headache flooded her senses as she felt herself falling. But before she make contact to the loving floor, she was caught to someone's arm.  
  
She was startled when she woke up again in her bed with a towelette on her forehead. She remembered what happened before this and looked around her.  
  
"Sy-Syaoran!" She yelled in surprise. He smiled.  
  
"Are you all right now?" He said  
  
"I'm fine but why are you here?"  
  
"I slept on your living room. I'm worried about your fever and besides, I heard you crying last night." Sakura just flinched. He slept over and to make matters worse, he heard her crying. What will he think of her now?  
  
"Want some?" he asked as he handed her some porridge he made and she gladly took it.  
  
"Do you feel fine now?"  
  
"Never felt better thanks to you." She energetically said while smiling at her unwavering companion. He just returned her smile gladly. How he missed that smile!  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you." Syaoran said as Sakura looked at him.  
  
"I've been longing to tell you this since last night but you never gave me chances." Sakura closed her eyes tightly, getting ready to what he was about to say. "While I still have guts.I love you."He sighed. At last, he had breathed it out. She looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"What did you just said?"  
  
"I said I love you.And don't let me repeat that again." He turned his face to the other way, crimson color is coming in to his face. Sakura tried to push back her tears.  
  
"What about Meiling?Your promised girl?"  
  
"So what if she's my promised girl? You're the one I loved. Besides, what I promised is that I'll come back and won't forget, right? So promised or not, I will still love you." He said.  
  
"Are you really serious?" She choked. He sighed and planted a kiss on her lips unexpectedly, filling it with love and passion he had for Sakura. When he broke the kiss, he looked deeply at her emerald pools.  
  
"Do you believe me now or do you want me to execute it more?" He playfully said. She cried her joy and she hugged him. He instantly put his arms in her slim waist.  
  
"Do you know how I wish to do this?" He asked and she shook her head at the crook of his shoulder.  
  
"No, but I also long for this because I love you. I love you so much." She nibble his earlobe as she whispered it. She doesn't know how happy Syaoran is.  
  
===============  
  
The next day surprise most people in that district. One moment, rain is pouring hard over their houses then next moment, sun suddenly rose and clouds pushed itself out of the sun's way. In addition, Sakura's fever amazingly went down thanks to Syaoran's care and she went back to school.  
  
"Is my porridge good?"  
  
"It's not, that garlic you put in is so strong!" She playfully answered.  
  
"But it's not garlic I put in, It's onion. Can't you taste it?" He playfully returned a joke to Sakura as she poked his side. They were giggling when they saw Meiling. Sakura instantly looked away as she came.  
  
"I'll see you two in the campus garden at lunch" Sadness could be heard in her voice as she leave.  
  
'It seems that I really couldn't make you apart .' Meiling thought.  
  
Because of what happened that time, Sakura and Syaoran is conscious about the time. They can't wait for the lunch to come. And soon enough, it came faster than they thought and they went towards the campus garden. They looked around and saw Meiling sitting at a bench.  
  
"Forgive me, Sakura, Syaoran. I lied to you." Meiling said, not bothering to look at the couple. . "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That I'm not your promised girl. It's her." She pointed to Sakura who just stand at the side of Syaoran. She knew that so she's not surprised at all when Meiling said it was her.  
  
Before they had the chance to reply, Meiling speak again.  
  
"I saw the two of you, talking to each other. I liked you Syaoran. Ever since twelve years ago, when we were still best friends.  
  
'I'm going.' A familiar voice of a six year old boy stated  
  
'To where?' a six year old girl asked  
  
'To hongkong, with my family.'  
  
'When are you coming back?' the sobs of the girl went louder.  
  
'I don't know, but I'll come back.'  
  
'Don't forget me, okay? Even if it's just like 'Oh, you looked familiar.I think I saw you before', okay?' he can't help but chuckle.  
  
'Sure. I will never forget you.'  
  
'Yakusoku*?'  
  
'I promise from the bottom of my heart.'  
  
'You better fulfill your promise, Li Syaoran' Syaoran chuckled.  
  
'Of course, when did I ever lied to you?'  
  
'Never.'  
  
'Then trust me, Kinomoto Sakura"  
  
"I was devastated at that time. I thought Sakura and us are best friends but I thought wrong. You hid it from me so I had a hatred for you two." She said, casting them glares behind the tears forming to her eyes.  
  
"But then I heard Syaoran came back from Hongkong and forgotten everything. I didn't missed that chance to give you two the piece of my mind and let you two think that I'm her promised girl. I know Syaoran will never break promises." She said and the tear rolled down to her cheek.  
  
"But I can't keep you apart. I know you can not love me, Syaoran. Past or not, you always keep me to the dark." Her legs failed her and she fall to her knees. Sakura immediately came to her side and hugged her like what a mother will do to her child. Syaoran walked towards them and shuffled Meiling's hair.  
  
"We're the one you should forgive, Meiling." She raised her face to him  
  
"Forgive us from what happened past or not." Sincerity is in his eyes that it was impossible for her to keeop her hatred.  
  
"And please forgive me for not letting you know in the past. I was too depressed at that time. Gomen*." Sakura whispered to her ears. Meiling smiled to herself and as soon as her hatred went out, new friendship among them started out.  
  
============  
  
The phone ringed to his ears as he started towards it.  
  
"Hello, Li residence."  
  
"Hello, this is your mom."  
  
"Mom, how are you?"  
  
"You have to come back in Hongkong. Your father already knew where you went and demand you to come back." She said.  
  
================  
  
"Doshite*? What do you mean you'll go back? I thought you'll stay here in Japan!" She swing her arms desperately.  
  
"Now that you're getting close to me again." Meiling said sadly.  
  
"Do you think I like this? I can't disobey my dad twice, you know that." He smiled sadly at Sakura as he brush the locks of her hair away from her face.  
  
"When will you come back?" Her tears slowly forming on her emerald pools.  
  
"I don't know but I'll come back. I promise."  
  
"You promised again." She said, cutely brushes off her tears. . "You know I'll fulfill it. I have the reason to come back, haven't I? I'll never forget that promise because it relates to you." Sakura looked unto his amber eyes, and nodding away her tears, smiled sweetly.  
  
"What about me?" Meiling said. Syaoran stiffen a chuckle. (She's such an interruption, isn't she?)  
  
"Of course, you're in my list too." She smiled and walked away. They needed time for each other. she thought.  
  
Syaoran didn't miss this time to crush Sakura against him. Sakura cried on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll come back after I finished my studies. I'll come back for you." He tightened his grip.  
  
"Do you promise?" Syaoran reluctantly let go and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I promise at the bottom of my heart." They smiled to each other because they knew that this promise is not something to broken by time. It is tightenly gripped by two people at each ends of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my gosh!My hands are already swollen!!!Anyway, this is the end of it and I don't know if I can do any sequel. Well, it'll be based on your reviews you know. If I saw at least 35 review on my statistics, I may TRY to make a sequel but I won't promise you anything!!!  
  
Translation;  
  
Yakusoku= do you promise?; promise.  
  
Gomen= sorry  
  
Daijoubu= Are you all right?  
  
Dare ga?= who is it?  
  
There, please review!!!  
  
~Sakura2649 


End file.
